ron's death how it all happened
by ronknight
Summary: harry and hermione try and wake ron from the chess board-an unexpected charater pops up with two very funny friends CLUE"he's not ...... i am" please r/r this ones for you lisie


Ron's death. By Laura.  
  
It all happened too soon for harry and hermione to remember.they where still left standing on the huge chessboard trough the trapdoor. The trio was now numbered to two,for their best friend Ron had sacrificed himself for harry for the queen smashed the knight to pieces of rubble with Ron sitting on the stone saddle.the last thing harry heard of Ron was his own painfull scream as he fell off the colliding knight.All Harry and Hermione could do now was to stand,sit and wait for Ron to come round.ron got hurt badly. He had a black bruised eye when a piece of rubble fell onto his eye.he also had a cut running across his temple. It had been nearly over half an hour and Ron still hadn't come round, harry thought To him what if Ron broke something or even worse. then a voice alerted harry. It was only hermiones."Harry maybe..Do you think Ron has..Well you know" "Hermione we can't wait all day, do something"wispered harry."Ok, I'll try"she and harry walked over to Ron lifeless body. She gently turned Ron over onto his back,rons face was pale,eyes only half open, mouth open wide.No sign to show he was alive.Hermione placed a warm,dirty finger onto ron's neck.She was trying to find a pulse.nothing,she might of felt the wrong place.She tried again,only this time she tried Ron wrist.nothing.all was quiet until Hermione broke out into a small sob,tears trickling down her face.She turned to face Harry."he can't be gone Harry, he just can't." "What did you do to help"harry asked "well I looked for a pulse in the various places but I couldn't find on anywhere." Sobbed hermione. "Did you check for a heartbeat?" asked harry. "No, maybe e should try that" said hermione.she bent over ron's buttoned up T-shirt, undone the buttons to reveal a pale chest.hermione conjured up a stehoscope, placed the top part into her ears and put the round piece to ron's chest.she listened hard, moved it around ron's chest still no heartbeat.anywhere. "Well did it work, what did you hear?"Said harry. "I.I heard nothing"said hermione There was a faint breathing noise close to harry. "Hermione was that you"? Harry said "Yes harry it was me"anserewd hermione. Hermione started to cry even harder at the sight of Ron his lips had now gone pale hermione moved closer to Ron and felt his lips they were stone cold. "Hermione,"harry said."There is nothing else we can do."He pulled hermione close to him. Even harry was going red with anger,he felt hot tears run down his face and onto Ron's face. Hermione let out a gasp and cried harder and harder "Harry, what if ron's family find out?"Hermione asked "We'll just have to break the truth to them,it's no use telling a lie and keeping it a secret forever.they have a right to know."Cried harry. "Well, I'll try his heartbeat again"said hermione.she put it to her ears again.still no sound. "Well, harry I think we should take the time to chill out and think things over together". Said hermione calmly. There where footsteps coming closer and closer and a call for three names the names where harry, Ron, and hermione Emerging from the shadows was Ron's younger sister. "Roooonnnn!" ginny collapsed in front of Ron still, lifeless body and ginny cried. Hermione was the first to speak."Ginny, I hate to tell you this but .she paused, looked at harry and she nodded.he nodded back.ron is dead. "No he can't be,he's too nice to die he's only12" she quickly done Ron's top up While hermione had been examining ron.ginny she then noticed that Ron arm was stretched across his stomach.she leant over and pulled his arm close to her She lay next to him and held his pale,numb, lifeless hand she then lay close to him,and snuggled up with him just like she done at home with him on dark nights When ron agreed to share his bed with her because she was scared about Ron going to hogwarts. As she lay her cheeks rubbed againest his cotton clothing,her hair rubbed againest his hair.Harry and hermione wacthed spellbound at how really very close was ginny to ron. Ginny spoke to them"if you're wonderind why I'm doing this it's because ron was my favorite brother" "and why was that ginny"asked harry. "well when I was eight he jumped into our frog pond to save me from drowning.and he stuck up for me lots of times too." "that's so sweet ginny" 


End file.
